P Untuk Pelangi
by Cake Factory
Summary: /ABC Villains Challenge/“Seandainya Tragedi Sabrie itu tidak terjadi… kira-kira saat ini… akan menjadi seperti apa, ya?” Oneshot. RnR :D


Semburat merah tergambar jelas di langit. Sangat jelas. Bahkan hampir menutupi warna langit yang sesungguhnya. Membuat sinar dari matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya, menjadi orange gelap. Member kesan sedikit menyeramkan, namun sinar yang dipancarkan cukup indah.

Hal seperti ini cukup jarang terjadi. Biasanya setelah hujan, langit akan kembali cerah. Sangat jarang bisa menikmati sinar orange seperti itu.

Dan hal ini juga sama dengan pelangi. Cukup jarang ditemui setelah hari hujan.

Belaian angin senja membuat rambut merah jambunya menari dengan bebas. Charlotte menahan rambutnya supaya tidak menjadi liar karena hembusan angin yang mulai kencang, dan kemudian menaruhnya di belakang telinga. Ia menengadah.

"Yah, pemandangan langit dari Pandora, lumayan juga. Meskipun masih lebih baik di rumah," gumamnya pelan.

**Cake Factory Present**

**A Pandora Hearts Fic**

**For Infantrum challenge ABC Villains**

**Warning: a little OOC**

**Hurt / Comfort**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**P Untuk Pelangi © Cake**

**Enjoy!**

Ingatannya melayang saat ia dan Glen masih dalam masa 'damai'. Saat itu hari sedang hujan cukup deras. Sejak pagi hingga siang, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau hujannya akan berhenti. Lagipula, langit juga masih gelap.

Charlotte memandang hujan dari jendela. Tatapannya kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Hingga ia terlihat seperti sebuah patung—patung yang anggun dan cantik.

Charlotte terdiam cukup lama. Hingga pikirannya menuju ke 'apakah yang akan terjadi setelah hujan ini berhenti?'

'_Apakah akan ada pelangi?_' batinnya.

Mungkinkah? Entahlah. Langit pun masih gelap. Hujan masih terus menghujam bumi tanpa ampun. Dan membuat suasana di kediaman Baskerville saat itu cukup mencekam. Mengingat keadaan di dalam kastil cukup gelap.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundakknya menghempaskan Charlotte dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Melamun, ya?" sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, mengagetkan Charlotte.

Charlotte menoleh memandang orang yang mengagetkannya dan memasang wajah ketus. Setelah itu, ia mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei hei, Lotti. Kau galak sekali," goda Jack.

"Bukankah aku memang galak?" sahut Charlotte galak.

Jack memajukan bibirnya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu bersandar pada tembok yang tidak jauh—tepatnya satu meter—dari tempat Charlotte berdiri.

"Lebih tepatnya, kau galak hanya kepadaku, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Charlotte kembali memandang hujan dari balik jendela.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau kan galak padaku. Jika dengan Glen, kau pasti bersikap manis. Um.. apa, ya? Seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, begitulah—"

Charlotte menoleh cepat pada Jack. Rona merah di pipinya sudah tidak dapat disembunyikannya lagi, "tentu saja aku bersikap manis—ralat! Baik pada Tuan Glen! Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir seandainya aku berani membentak-bentak Tuan Glen seperti aku membentakmu?! Dan yang terakhir!" dan saat itu, raut muka Charlotte berubah total. Berubah seperti orang yang sedang putus asa. Nadanya melemah, "aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

Jack hanya berguman pelan. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya. Dan saat Jack melihat raut putus asa, ia kemudian mengajukan penawaran pada Charlotte.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau mau menceritakknya padaku?"

"Buat apa? katamu tadi kau mengerti?" nadanya kembali ketus.

"Hahaha. Bukan begitu maksudku, Lotti sayang—ups! Hati-hati dengan pisaunya!" secara reflek, Jack menghindar dari serangan Charlotte dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi," mendengar itu, Charlotte kemudian menarik pisaunya, dan membiarkan Jack kembali bicara. "Maksudku, mungkin kau bisa merasa lebih baik jika menceritakannya."

Charlotte terdiam. Ia kembali memandang pada lantai marmer. Setelah itu, ia bergerak untuk bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Yah, kau pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan pada Tuan Glen. Tapi aku rasa, ini mustahil. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi. Seorang pelayan tidak boleh mencintai tuannya sendiri. Dan, yah. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap senang jika melihat Tuan Glen tersenyum."

"Cinta itu bebas, Lotti. Tidak peduli meskipun itu cinta pelayan pada tuannya atau cinta rakyat jelata pada raja atau ratu, yang terpenting, rasa cinta itu tulus," kata Jack sok bijak.

Charlotte memandang Jack, kemudian menyeringai. "Heh, aku tahu kalau kau ini adalah seorang perayu wanita—walaupun aku tidak tertarik dengan rayuanmu. Tapi kuakui, kata-katamu tadi cukup manis juga."

"Ugh! Tidak sopan kau! Aku merasa terhina," balas Jack dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Charlotte membuang napasnya perlahan, lalu tersenyum tipis.

'_Setidaknya, aku sudah merasa cukup lega sekarang_," kata Charlotte dalam hati.

Pikiran Charlotte kembali melayang tak tentu arah. Dan sekali lagi, suara Jack menghempaskan lamunannya.

"Lihat! Hujannya berhenti. Dan langitnya berubah menjadi cerah!" kata Jack dengan nada yang—menurut Charlotte—berlebihan.

Dengan sedikit tidak percaya, Charlotte menoleh dan melihat dari baik jendela. Dan benar sekali. Hujan telah reda, dan langitnya menjadi cerah. Lebih tepatnya tidak cukup cerah, mengingat saat itu sudah senja.

Melihat itu, Charlotte langsung berjalan menuju beranda dan meninggalkan Jack sendiri di tempatnya. Jack hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Charlotte yang menurutnya unik itu. Kemudian, Jack berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam kastil, hingga bayangannya ditelan kegelapan yang ada.

Charlotte menengadah melihat langit. Semburat orange tipis, terlihat membaur dengan warna langit. Terlihat cantik. Dan saat itu, angin berhembus. Udara setelah hujan terasa cukup dingin jika mengenai kulit. Namun, apa yang dirasakan Charlotte berbeda. Ia tak menggubris sama sekali hawa dingin yang menyerangnya. Karena perhatiannya teralih pada langit di atas sana.

"Menikmati suasana setelah hujan, ya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Charlotte—bahkan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak.

Charlotte menoleh dengan cepat. Dan ia mendapati Glen tengah menatap langit juga. Semburat merah di pipi Charlotte muncul begitu saja. Namun, ia tak berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Melihat Glen yang menatap langit seperti itu, akhirnya Charlotte kembali menengadah. Sepasang matanya menyapu langit dan saat itu, ia menangkap sebuah siluet tujuh warna yang sangat indah.

"Pelangi…" gumamnya pelan.

"Dimana?" Glen tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Itu," Charlotte menunjuk pada siluet tujuh warna yang ia temukan. Matanya tak berhenti memandang tujuh warna itu. Charlotte terpesona oleh keindahannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saking senangnya.

Dua alasan; senang karena bisa melihat pelangi, dan senang karena ia bisa melihat pelangi itu berdua dengan Glen, orang yang dicintainya.

Dan jika saat itu muncul peri yang bisa mengabulkan keinginannya—walaupun hanya sebuah—ia pasti akan meminta. Meminta kalau saat itu, waktu berhenti. Karena ia ingin melihat pelangi itu bersama dengan Glen. Hanya berdua. Tapi sayang, saat itu tidak ada peri.

Apa boleh buat. Yang bisa Charlotte lakukan saat ini adalah, mengukir kejadian ini di ingatannya dan menyimpan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini di dalam kotak Pandora dan disimpan baik-baik di dalam hatinya.

-

"Seandainya Tragedi Sabrie itu tidak terjadi… kira-kira saat ini… akan menjadi seperti apa, ya?" gumam Charlotte.

**Selesai**

Niatnya bikin GlenCharlotte kok malah jadi JackCharlotte, ya? o.O

Ah bodo amat, yang penting hutang challenge lunas sebiji, YEAH! XD dan saya tidak WB lagi! Yiiiihaaaa! *joget-joget geje*

Tunggu! Glen agak OOC, ya? O.o

Review? :3

**April, 9****th**** 2010**

**Cake S. Vessalius**


End file.
